1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to preparations and formulas which can be applied topically to a surface/substrate to reduce the amount of damage which would be subsequently caused from the exposure of such treated surfaces to ultra violet (UV) light had the surface not been treated prior to such exposure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous methods and techniques have been devised to protect various items from damage by the ultra violet spectrum of light present in sunlight an and/or ordinary ambient lighting conditions. The majority of such methods and techniques amount to providing physical protecting shields between the UV light source and the surface/substrate of the item for which protection is desired. Typically most people are familiar with the use of umbrellas, window shades, tarps, covers and a host of other such physical apparatus too numerous to mention which are commonly used to help protect various items from UV light sources.
Another method and technique devised to protect plastic fabricated items is by blending chemically active UV absorbers directly into the plastic material before it is used in a mold or some other process to form a desired article of manufacture or part.
Yet another method and technique devised to protect humans from UV light, that is from sun burns, is a whole host of sunblock lotions currently available to the general public at ordinary drug stores, and it is this topical technique which is most closely related to the instant invention disclosed in this specification.
While these examples of prior art may be suitable for the particular purpose for which they are used, they would not be suitable or as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.